Dr Seuss Knows Romance
by DoctahJohnJohnson
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. While traveling, Bella runs into a certain vampire she thought she'd never see again. Can these two get over their resentment? Could romance bloom?  J/B *First Fic : *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, and I'm open to criticism (I welcome it) and suggestions on how to improve my story, but enough about me, let's get to the painful part _**

**Prologue: Jasper**

People say a lot about love. I try to ignore it. I've had some bad luck dealing with it. I know nobody thinks it easy, but being an immortal usually has that perk. Once you find a mate, well there's no going back. I thought I had found that with Alice when she found me. Well, like everything else in my life, that ended badly. My human life was cut short by Maria, my army life gave me scars that I can never live down, life with the Cullen's was the most forgiving time of my life, and that damn human ended that for me. Bella. She may as well have ended my life for a second time. She caused us nothing but trouble, with James, then the party, then golden boy Eddie making us up and leave. For making MY Alice leave me! Bella pulled everyone to her, she was their world. And that is something I will never understand. I could hear Peter approaching me, probably to yell at me some more.

"You know they say 'When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams.'"

I glared at him. "Who says this and why are you repeating it?" At this he laughed.

"Well I would love to be able to say that I said it, but that quote (so I hear) is from the genius Dr. Seuss." Wow. Really? Why does this _not_ surprise me? If this is another one of his cryptic puzzles that will "help me" I'm gonna kill him. "Just skip to the annoying lecture already," I warned. I knew he didn't want to tell me anything, just infuriate me more.

"Actually, today's lecture has nothing to do with that quote, I just wanted you to keep it in mind. For today we will be learning how to pack a suitcase and get our ass out of our brother's house. K, you try it." Was he serious? I have nowhere else I want to go. I can't go back to the Cullen's who were now in Denali, I have no use in any of the other Cullen homes, and I have no other friends…

"I know what you're thinking, but you can't stay here. There is no life for you with us. So you'd better get your ass out of here and find another sorry couple to live with. And no, I don't think you should go back to the Cullen's, and no, you should abso-fuckin-lutely not go back to Alice. I don't know where you should go, but get the hell out of here." Is he out of his mind? "I know what you're thinking, I'm not crazy. But I will be until you go. Here," he handed me my suitcase, apparently he really wanted me gone, "I know you have no plans, but I don't care. Get a job or go to school, those losers liked to promote that right? Well do that!" He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Charlotte sends her love, I'll miss you, call when you're settled, bye, go!" And with that, he ran away. What the fuck was that all about? Well, I guess I'll have to figure something out now. School would work, but do I really want to go back? Back to people? It's true that with Peter and Charlotte I had kept up my diet of animal blood. I guess I'll just travel a while until either something comes up, or they let me back here. **_**

**Prologue: Bella**

I've been a wreck ever since _they_ left. It's brought me nothing but trouble. Sure, I have a steady job, a good education, and great friends… but it's not the same. I know I have a great life, but it's not complete. Most people would slap me for saying this. But they don't know, _can't _know the pain I've felt and still feel every day. My best friends, Kate and Dani are the closest it comes to understanding. I met them in community college and they have been my life preserver ever since. Without them, well heck, I'd probably have killed myself. I have no one else anyway. My old best friend, Jake imprinted and I didn't want to get in the way of that. My mom doesn't call or e-mail me enough to show that she cares and Charlie… Well Charlie died of a heart attack over a year ago. It's killed me ever since. I haven't heard a word from _them_ and I have a feeling I never will.

So, now I'm traveling abroad with Kate, Dani, and Dani's brothers Mark and Kevin. I know, me, out and about. Well, that's what best friends will do to you. Besides, I didn't have much of a choice, I live with them and they moved and I really didn't want to find a new place. It's not costing me anything because Dani's parents are rich and funding this trip thinking that her and her brothers are looking at schools. Yeah right. Mark finished college and Kev is in college, and Dani doesn't plan on going back to college anytime soon. If there's a beach, a sun, and boys, Dani's there. Kate is like me; she's finished school already and is in it for the trip. Of course, the circumstances are a _little_ different. But, hey… I have a degree in English Literature and am hoping to become a teacher when this little excursion blows over. And I know it will. Dani is never one to stay in the same place (in this case country) for long. I wouldn't mind staying in one spot forever. Well, not forever because _someone_ forbade that.

The *cringe* _Cullens_. I hope to never have to hear or see one of them ever again. They ruined my life. I shouldn't say that… he did. He up and left! Although the others could have had the decency to at least say goodbye to me, especially Alice. She was my best friend and kept me completely in the dark. Even Carlisle and Esme, who were (practically) my parents. And my brother, Emmett. The only ones I didn't expect were Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie hated me and I accepted that. She wouldn't have said goodbye to me if _he_ had asked her to. And Jasper… I didn't expect him to interact with me at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me too, he had every right. If it was anyone's fault that night, the night of my party, it's mine. I ruined his life and I know that. I just wish I could have said I was sorry to him, though I don't think I'd survive long under his heavy glare.

So, here I am in destination number three: Spain. Just then, as if reading my mind Kate said, "Well, here we are… Spain! Isn't this wonderful? There's so much culture we can learn about here, right Iz?" I neglected to respond. That's one of the things I love about this girl. She doesn't call me Bella or Isabella. She knows I hate that. I told her that this trip is about renewal. Forgetting that those damn vampires ever existed! Well, I didn't tell her that part.

"Izzy, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you got your heart on your sleeve!" Of course I do. Always! *smacks forehead*.

"Nothing KT, forget about it. So, where to?" Thankfully Dani stepped in.

"Well, we're headed to the beach house and then we'll go shopping and…" Every one of us, save Dani, visibly shuddered at this. KT can get me out of this; she knows I want nothing to do with shopping ever again if I can help it. Oh well, I may as well get used to it. Even Kate wants to shop, she loves the culture. Thank God there's boys on this trip…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1 It's a good thing I speak Spanish **

**(Bella's POV)**

Thankfully, with KT's help, I haven't had any shopping excursions yet. Dani saw it this way: someone had to go with her and someone had to stay behind. Knowing Emmett for the time I did, her reasoning was smart. Dani knew her brothers well enough to understand that they needed a babysitter.

Being on brother duty isn't so bad. They just drag me around town, them eating and talking (usually at the same time) while I pointed out things I insisted we had to visit. They were finally fed up and allowed me one last stop (the bookstore) before they went to play sports of some kind. Ugh, testosterone, I'll never understand it. I'll tell you; these Spanish books are hard to read. I wasn't sure why I had such a pull to books, even ones I couldn't understand. Even so, books are the best thing that ever happened. Books have been my anchor my whole life, seeing as I basically gave up music. Music holds too many bad memories, as do some books which are easily steered clear of. Damn that Cullen and his love of music and resemblance of book characters.

I left the boys in the magazines to look at Spanish women and cars and other inane subjects while I walked around looking for something that could catch my interest, but it was all in Spanish. This wasn't a very good idea, but I needed something new to read and it wouldn't hurt to learn the language. I could tell the types of books by the covers and quickly learned the genres. Most were easy to understand and some were even close to the English translation. I still couldn't read the words, but it's nice to try. Now I just have to find something that holds my interest. I could get someone to help, but I doubt anyone here speaks English. It's worth a try. I asked three people before one finally came up knowing what I was saying. Or so I thought. This guy was no help whatsoever. The only things he could say were 'hello', 'yes', 'no', and 'how many books?' Well I don't want any damn books because I don't know what any of them are!

Just when I was about to die, my savior came to interpret. He looked like a cowboy and had the drawl to match. But there was an air about him that made him seen like an older brother, like Emmett. It was when he started talking about Dr. Seuss that I knew he could be Emmett's twin.

**(Peter's POV)**

I'll bet he doesn't even notice we're here… That damn boy is clueless sometimes. He knows why we sent him away and he didn't want to believe it. He's still convinced that Malice will take him back. As much as I may respect him, he sure is dumb. So here he is in Spain, visiting some friends of his old family's. Charlotte and I know he doesn't operate without us, and it was time for a vacation, so we went to Spain with him. Yes, it sounds bad and he certainly wouldn't be happy about it, but that's his problem. Besides, it was smart to be here, we had to make sure he wouldn't run back to his precious 'Thinkerbell'. I was sure he wouldn't, but Char and her woman's intuition said differently.

So, now we're stuck here babysitting the boy in Spain. Didn't he have closer friends? Not that I didn't love it here, but there wasn't a single Dr. Seuss book. Well, that problem needs to be rectified immediately. Surely they have children's books here. Surely they must also be in Spanish, but I happen to speak it. I quickly told Char where I'd be and left for town. The bookstore wasn't hard to find with my vampire perception, but it's not all I found. I also found Jazz's scent moving through here. It was fresh, too. Well I suppose it's good that he's out and about, but I'll have to be careful where I go. I don't want him finding us just yet. I'll have to dwell on that later, I need something to read. I began mulling through the books, not very interested in any. Books have never held my interest; I'm an action kind of guy. If there's fighting and an angry vampire, I'm there most likely provoking it further. It's my only flaw; I can't help the fact that I love pissing people off. It's like a hobby for me. Sure, I could have easily read every book here within several days, but I'd either end up dying of boredom or burning all the books; which would probably end just as badly as it did last time…

I found a book worth reading (Green Eggs and Ham) and went to purchase it when I came upon a very humorous sight. There was a seemingly clueless human asking for assistance in English from a worker who clearly didn't speak it. Now I _could_ help the girl, but do I really want to when I could just stand here and laugh at her? No, I'm too much of a gentleman to make fun of a lady in need. I went to help her when I felt it. There was an odd air about this girl. I know things and I know that I should know her. She isn't a normal human and I don't know why. Her looks aren't special, brown hair and eyes, seemingly permanent blush. She was well built and an average height. Actually, she would make an exceptional immortal with her pouty lips and big eyes. Woah! I have a woman, I don't need another one. But the Major does… Well, perhaps I should find out who she is. I walked over and intervened in this little 'conversation' they were having.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Did you require some assistance?" The look on her face was priceless when she saw that I could communicate with her. The man helping her saw this and walked away.

"Thank you! I don't know what I was thinking, but I could really use the help. I'm looking for books, but I have no clue where to begin here. Can you please translate for me?" That's not all I can do.

"Of course, it's a good thing I speak Spanish. But might I ask why you're looking at books you can't read?" She seemed reluctant to answer this, which means it's going to be an entertaining answer. She blushed before she began,

"Well, see my friends and I are on vacation and I'm babysitting two obnoxious boys and needed some form of print to keep myself occupied. I have books here, but I figured if I'm going to be here why not utilize the book store. I can understand the genres, but I have no clue what to look for. I know it sounds dumb, but I love books too much to pass this offer up." This was quite the explanation.

"Okay, sure. So what are you interested in? I would be delighted to point you in the right direction." Insert crude thought here.

"Well I love the classics. Uh, Bronte, Austin, Shakespeare, you know? So what would you recommend?" Me? Well…

"Well, I'm actually here to purchase one of my favorites. It's called, Huevos verdes con jamon and it is quite the read." I could tell she was a little wary as to what the book is so I answered for her, "It translates into Green Eggs and Ham the Dr. Seuss book. Dr. Seuss is one of the best authors of all time. Not necessarily a classic, but a cherished children's author."

"Well, he may have entertaining books, but that didn't really answer my question. I was thinking more like…" I cut her off there.

"It may not be the answer but remember, 'sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.'" Yes. It makes sense to me, but not to her.

"Okay? Again, that's not really…" She needed to learn to listen.

"Oh no, It makes perfect sense! You see, your question held so many answers, so I gave the simple one! Remember that quote, it may come in handy. If not for rhymes, Seuss had some awesome inspirational quotes." It's true, he did. It is difficult to explain my fascination; he just always had the answer. I mean, so do I, but it's easier to put things into understandable terms instead of my cryptic language. I know some people think I use it just to annoy them (everyone I've met), but I use it to teach them a lesson. I always use meaningful quotes, things they can reuse. This girl is going to need that quote. How I don't know, but she will need it. Just like the quote I gave Jasper, it was about reality being better than your dreams. Well I don't know if Jasper thought of it at the time, but he doesn't sleep anyway! So it should make even less sense to him. The only way I can think to explain it is like love at first sight. When you see them, you know. You may not know it now, but you will. That person will never leave your mind until you come together with them.

Hmm… for a dumbass, I'm a pretty deep guy. And short stuff here is still staring at me.

"Sorry, I get lost in thought every now and again. Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Peter." Where are my manners today? I held out my hand and she shook it. If I didn't know better, I'd say she shuddered. Oh yeah, cold skin.

"Uh… My name is Izzy. It was very nice to meet you. I'll just be going now…" Izzy? Surely that must be short for something.

"Miss Izzy, your book? Were you not seeking one? I think I know one that you may actually be interested in." I walked off to get her a useful book, knowing that she wanted to walk away and probably never see me again. When I came back I handed her the book, "A Spanish dictionary." Who knew? "It seemed like you might need it." I'm smart when I want to be. The relief that covered her features brushed away all memory of the Dr. Seuss incident.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I don't even know what I'm doing here and I'm just so lost and thank you again. This is not the type of thing I usually do, but my friends brought me here and I couldn't refuse and I'm sorry, you already heard my life story, didn't you?" Boy can she ramble or what? I don't mind, I don't have anything better to be doing what with Jasper just hiding away in the bookstore, not looking for a date. WAIT. SHIT! He can't be here! Annoying little (insert derogatory remark here). Well I suppose everything happens for a reason, no? Maybe he can buy me that book. I watched him wander a moment (him being able to read the books) and disappear into the back part of the store. Oh my God, did he really not sense me here? Either way, I should be going. I interrupted her ramblings, ever so sorry to have to cut it short. I wrote my cell phone number on a piece of paper (Where the hell did the paper come from?) and handed it to her. I wasn't eager to cut the conversation short, but I had to get away from captain buzz kill. I mean Major buzz kill.

"Sorry miss, but I must be going. I have something I need to attend to. If you need any guidance or another fantastical quote, just give me a call. Later darlin'." I shook her hand one more time and walked away. Again with the manners! I knew I should've stayed, but I didn't want the Major to see me. Well, let's hope he at least meets that human while he's there, he may see something in her.

**A/N: How was it? Horrible? Not so bad? (Obviously not the best you've ever read… or is it?) Leave me comments on how to improve, because comments earn you cryptic Dr. Seuss quotes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (because I forgot it in the past two chapters): I own nothing Twilight. None of the wonderful characters or anything *sigh* But I do own Dani and Kate. And the random store worker who thought he could speak English! *sighs again* Oh and, I know this is under the Humor section, and believe me, it will come. But this chapter needs some flashback drama through Bella's life, so it's kinda heavy. And if you don't think it is, what can I do to write better? But really, I did try to keep it as light as possible. **

**(Bella POV)**

Well that was officially the weirdest experience of my life. Some really nice guy comes up and helps me with my awful lingual skills and then starts talking about Dr. Seuss. That's where I draw the line on weird. I mean, it was a nice gesture, the life lesson he gave me, but it's not every day you get that. I certainly don't have quotes from children's authors memorized. I guess that's the cool new way to flirt here in Spain. (It's too bad Mike Newton never tried that on me back in Forks, or I may have ended up with him). I was glad though that that guy gave me his number. At least now I would have an ally here who wasn't in my main group of friends.

It was also very strange how he left unexpectedly. I had a feeling it wasn't because he had other plans. I knew he could sense something he didn't like and went to fix the situation, but I couldn't have the slightest idea as to why. But the most bone-chilling (quite literally) thing about him was his temperature. I had got a feel of his coldness when he handed me his number. It was a cold I knew I'd felt before and never wanted to feel again. All other signs pointed to human though. He was pale, sure but so was I. I can't judge when it comes to these things, you never know that guy who is part albino will show up. And his eyes were too brown to be a vampire. They weren't the gold of an animal drinker, and they weren't the red of the less moral option. They were very humanly brown and didn't look like contacts. (Then again, what the hell do I know?) Either way, I couldn't dwell on it. Just thinking that this man could even possibly be a vampire was bringing up terrible memories that I had no desire to face.

Always with the vampires! I hate them! I don't mean to rant, but… I can't help it! They left me with nothing but longing and resentment; and an ache in my chest that could bring Chuck Norris to his knees. Just when I thought I'd die, Jake helped me heal. He became my best friend and my partner in crime. We did everything two teens could (keeping it G rated, duh) from motorcycles to forking his friends' yards. Oh, the things that boy got me to do… Then he imprinted. His sister, Rebecca had to come to visit and brought a friend with her. Well, he certainly didn't imprint on his sister so I'm sure you can guess where this is going. No matter whom it was it would've killed me. Then my life only got worse when Charlie died. He was the only other thing I was living for! I would've probably killed myself but luckily, I had already started college and had friends to keep me steady.

That was my other foothold. While small at first, Kate (and somewhat Dani) kept me together. I never wanted to get more friends or socialize in general, but I was drawn to them. Kate was so much like me; it was just so easy to be around her. She liked to read, write, and knew when to keep her mouth shut. It sounds awful, but what I mean is she knew when she had to keep Dani's mouth shut about my old life. Kate was so understanding when it came to those things. I had told her all about _him_ and his family, but I knew my place. She didn't need to know about the vampire existence. In many ways, she was like Angela, kind and forgiving. So it's a good thing Dani is her polar opposite. Honestly, there's only so much friendly one person can take. Dani is the more stuck-up version of Alice. She is short, bubbly, and lives for Jimmy Choo. It's weird though, the reminder doesn't bug me all that much. I guess everyone needs a little Alice in their life. Well apparently I don't. Apparently I don't need any of them and I just distract them and cause trouble and oh my God I could kill him! It seems they left a little hostility when they left their _pet_. Or at least that's what Laurent had called me when Bitchtoria sent him back for me. Luckily, I had the wolves to save me, but I doubt they ever caught Victoria.

I had changed a lot during my time without 'mythical' creatures, yet somehow I was beginning to wonder if they were once again, in my life. Peter couldn't be a vampire. He was too… I would say nice, but that didn't cover it. Then again, that would be reason enough to think that he was. He was intriguing, intelligent (seemingly, not so much…), and beautiful. He had human qualities though, not ones I could name, but some nevertheless. I couldn't understand him and…and…AND IT'S STARTING AGAIN? No. Keep Calm, breathe, think, and breathe. _I thought we'd agreed he was a human! A normal, breathing, eating, sleeping human! _Yes well, I thought there was evidence that said otherwise. Okay, if this continues, there will be a hole in my chest that will start sucking up my emotions like a vamp… oh this pun isn't going to end well. I needed some serious help.

I had already made my way back to Dani's beach house (why her parents felt the need to have a beach house _here_ I'll never know) and no one was back yet. I left Kevin and Mark in town (Kay, I lost them) and Dani was buying half of Spain, and KT was chastising her for using her money in such reckless ways. Well, I didn't really know this was happening, but what else could be? I needed a girl talk (I know, right? Well every girl needs another girl to chat with) and there was only one person who I knew could be interrupted. I didn't care if he was reading Dr. Seuss, he could be texted.

_Wait, I thought we were avoiding him? I thought he was a candidate to be vampire. _Well I don't really care. We both know that I'm drawn to vampires and… oh my God, am I talking to myself? This only proves me right! Every girl needs another to gab at. Now what is 'Peter' in the feminine form? Petra? Sure, why not? After deciding this, I pulled out my cell phone, pulled up his contact and sent him a message.

'_What is up Petra? This is your biffle Iz. I needed to chat w/ a chick and you were the closest thing.'_ That should do it. Within seconds, I had my response,

'**Last time I checked, I was Peter. And what is a biffle? And if I'm a chick, what are you?' **What is a biffle? Omg, seriously?

'_Firstly, a biffle is like BFFL only in the directly speaking to a person term. No, if you are a chick, you will be known as Petra. So what words of wisdom have you for me today?' _Eat that bitch! I mean Petra.

'**I have no WOW for you today, chicken if you're going to treat me this way.'** I had it coming. But before I could ask, I got this text, **'Before you ask, WOW= words of wisdom, duh. You practically came up with that one yourself. Chicken= Well, if I'm a chick, then you're the next best thing. A chick is a baby, the chicken older. At least I put you above me.'** I guess I had all that coming. One shouldn't taunt and expect to not be taunted back. Did I just say that or did Peter invade my mind and plant it there? I got yet another text, **'I like nonsense. It wakes up the brain cells.'** Now I'm lost.

'_Lemme guess. Dr. Seuss? Wow. Literally.'_ The WOW for the day was something else. I didn't think Petra could get anymore stupid. I was quickly put in my place by his next text though.

'**Review the texts you sent me and tell me it was not nonsense. I am clearly not a lady and if you need that to be proven, I would be happy to oblige.'** Oh, that won't be necessary. Even with all this joking around, I still wasn't feeling any better. I guess it's time to get serious.

'_Peter, I gotta problem. You're good at solving those, right?'_ Almost instantly after sending that, he called me. I answered slower than he called. _See? He's fast…_

"Chicken whatsa matter? If you're sad, I'm sad. And no one makes me sadder than you, except my lady Charlotte." And he hits on me why? He continued, "I think she makes me sad on purpose though. You, however, have no need to be sad. Uncle Pete can take care of your sorrows. So, lay it on me. What's the skinny?" Was I really about to open up to him, obviously leaving out the vampire parts? No, what am I saying? I must sound nuts. This is only the second time I've spoken to him and it's via phone. Well, that's a problem that can be fixed, but I just don't know.

"Chickey, I can tell that you don't want to. Its fine by me, you've only just met me anyway. I can also tell that you don't want to be alone. When are those friends of yours coming back? They're obviously not there to help." He's so forward! He assumes my friends are bad people and aren't here for me. Well, it's half true. Unfortunately, that's one more point for Peter's being a vampire. I'm so open with him, and I'm not afraid to be. I can tell that I fit in with him and he wants me to as well. My friends are life savers and the best I could ask for, but I've never fit in. Gah! He continued again.

"So, Chickadee," again with the names? "I was going to ask you about the when and where we shall meet, but you would say that you were fine and I know you're not. So I'm just going to tell you. You, my lovely Char, and I shall meet in twenty minutes in the café 4 shops down from the bookstore you're so fond of. You got that Short-stuff?" I swear! This guy is going to kill me one day.

_Shall I make a comment on the vampire theory now?_ Ha-ha, that's very mature. I agreed with him, we said our goodbyes, and I packed my things to meet him. _

**(Jasper POV)**

I knew it was Peter I saw. It was either him or his evil twin. I don't think Peter could get any more evil than he already his though… so his less-cocky, women-respecting twin. Yes. I knew they would come here. They like to live vicariously through me. Well I suppose my never-ending stream of bad things that happen to me is more entertaining than their average (and disgustingly open) marriage. I could tell it was him when I could smell that he had recently moved through town. I also knew that he wouldn't follow without Charlotte, so that meant that eventually I would catch up to them and they would ruin whatever I had accumulated up to that point. Probably not intentionally, but they would. Then, I saw him later in the book store. I would usually never venture into one, but I did when I saw that he was there and even made it look like I didn't see him.

There was however, someone that interested me more. The human girl he was talking to. At first, because he was speaking in English, I thought that he was just helping her. But I knew him better than that. I could feel his emotions and I didn't like them. He was confused and drawn to her. Not in a romantic or lustful way, but he was just curious. I knew the feeling; the feeling when you think you know someone. That's what bothered me. The girl was strikingly familiar, even from the nice back-of-her-head view I had. She looked like a human I already met, sounded like her even. I didn't want to admit it, but that girl may have been Bella Swan, Edward's gal back in Forks. The girl who essentially ruined my life. This girl had called herself Izzy. Well sure, Bella could change her name, but it's not likely. Although, Isabella, Izzabella, Izzy. It fits.

After I had made my presence aware to Peter, I quickly moved away from them. She was a subject I didn't want to revisit. It may not have even been her! _ And we're back to the evil twin theory, huh?_ Yeah, I guess…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Those, even the short ones, mean the world to me. Kay, so I'm not bringing Jasper back into to her life yet. That won't happen for a while, and their relationship WILL take a while to develop. This chapter won't be about that. So, I need your opinions about where this should go. Also, the Cullens will be known. (They can't be forgotten forever, they still check up on Jasper) But it won't be huge (especially not at first) Thanks! And enjoy. Oh, one more thing, do you like the switch in POV's? Or should I keep it to one a chapter? And, I skip the text conversation from the previous chapter, so I'm sorry if you get confused. _**

**(Peter's POV)**

I wasn't quite sure what to think of Jasper's presence. If it was his goal to make himself known, he accomplished it. There was no way he didn't see me, his senses are too strong for that. Besides, we're family which makes it even stronger. I'm not quite sure why he didn't react, but whatever it was, I'm very thankful. I wasn't looking for a confrontation, especially not with humans present; or more specifically, Izzy. She seemed reluctant to trust me, so it would be worse if she found out about my immortality.

It was weird though… it was as though she already knew what I was. I don't know how she knew though, besides she probably would have brought it up. Either way, this little human shouldn't be my concern. (Even though she already felt like my sister. What can I say? Vampires have very strong connections.) My concern should be Jasper and monitoring him. Yeah, he's a big boy, but he's unpredictable. That's a good reason why he was bad for that bitch Alice. She sucked the fun out of him and made him predictable.

They all did. They thought he would slip up and had to watch him. That's not who he is, I would know. He was trained to never let people onto what his plans were. If you're to attack your enemy, you certainly don't want them knowing what it is you're going to do. But, oh no! He could give into his natural instincts and kill a human. Or in their eyes, murder (slaughter, mutilate, destroy, take your pick) a human. Sometimes I think Alice was worse than Maria, which is very untrue, but I'd like to believe it. It's clear to Charlotte, Alice, and I; but Jasper feels he owes her his life for saving him from the armies. Personally, I think it's all a part of fate. He doesn't need her, just used her to get on with his life. That sounds horrible doesn't it? Well, all of this serious thinking is making me bored. I'm not a serious person and I need my fill of amusement; which means Jazz better find someone here and leave, 'cause this is annoying. I know, it was my idea to come here, but sneaking around isn't going to work. I'll talk with Charlotte about it and get her opinion on whether we should leave or deal with him.

I walked over to her and began with my problem, "Char, we need to chat." She could sense where I was going with this.

"Oh no, we are not leaving. You dragged me all the way over here to help your brother, and by God we're going to do just that! If you bow out now… well I shouldn't need to threaten you because you know what will happen." Harsh much, gosh!

"Now, that's not what I was going to say," I said tentatively. Again, she interrupted.

"Oh yes it was! If you don't go see him, again because I know you already did, I'm going to call him up and tell him that we're here," she yelled.

"Well, he knows where we are, and he doesn't want to see us. He knows why we're here also, and probably wants us gone as well." I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Why are we having this conversation? You know damn well that we're not leaving until something is resolved here. I'm not leaving just because you want to let him have peace. You know, for a know-it-all, you're a dumbass sometimes. Don't you have something deep and profound you could be doing? I'll handle the Major; you do whatever it is you do. Didn't you meet a new friend? Go hang with her… wait, should I be promoting this? She's not taking my place is she? Don't hang out with her. No, do. I want to meet her, since you seemed to like her so much." Hot and cold much? Just as I was about to retaliate, I got a text from the odd human.

**(Izzy's POV)**

After that charming text conversation Peter and I had, I went to the designated meeting spot. He was nowhere to be seen, and my thoughts wouldn't stop rushing through my head. I couldn't help but think about immortals and how they ruin my life. Brooding isn't something I should be doing, but I also know that I shouldn't let Peter take over my life. I have to be smart about this. Even if he is just a human, which I'm hoping is the case. Like I said, I can't dwell on this.

Now I'm waiting here, looking around for signs of a pale, cold human. I wasn't waiting very long, before pale, cold, and ALIVE found me. It wasn't Peter though, it was a woman. She approached me slowly.

"Excuse me," she said. "Are you, by any chance Izzy?" Her voice was high and clear, but firm.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you with Peter?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Charlotte. Peter isn't here yet, I left before him. He should be here soon though." Charlotte was very pretty and had eyes about the same color as Peter. _Ha, see?_ She had blonde hair and was en average height.

"Okay. Are you his girlfriend? I just want you to know that I'm not trying to intrude on your relationship, he's just an acquaintance." I said and she laughed. Well surely that's a good thing, right?

"Oh sweetie, I know that. Besides, I trust you. You don't look like the type to have an affair with a married man." She smiled, obviously amused. Married? Well then I'm _very_ glad Charlotte trusts me. I would hate to come between that. I wasn't after Peter anyway. Speak of the devil, he finally came into view. He began walking down the street towards us. He looked basically like he always did, just like more of an idiot.

"Hey pretty ladies, what're y'all chatting about? Me, I presume." Same old Peter. (Whom I had known for how long?) He looked at me and got over his presumptuous self, "How are you, Chicken? Well, sad, angry, happy? You're not telling me woman!" Well, Charlotte and I both were having none of that. She slapped the back of his head, and I just glared at him. _Yes, don't want to hit a vampire now do we?_ Oh shut it!

"Sorry!" Peter said, "I need to know that both of you are alright. Char you seem to be fine, judging by how hard you hit me. Which was unnecessary. Izzy however, has a problem that needs our attention. So, shall we talk?" I merely nodded and followed him. As it turns out, we didn't need to meet where we did because we didn't stay there. Apparently meeting somewhere that I could find was the best option. We ended up in some park, which I didn't recognize. Don't I have friends for this sort of thing? Friends who know where we are? Oh yeah, they're all hanging out together. Once we had settled, Peter was the first to speak.

"So. I know something's wrong and you're going to have to tell us, no matter how embarrassing, criminal, or taboo it may be. You okay with that?" What kind of a person did he think I was? And didn't he say we could just hang out when he called? I thought he did, but perhaps I'm losing my hearing. _Vampire senses…_ Oh mind, you love tormenting me don't you? _I try my best._ I am talking to myself again.

Okay, I have two options here. I could change the subject and tell him some lie about how I'm lonely. Or I can tell him my life story. I was never one for the latter.

"Oh, I'm just lonely being here by myself. Nothing more, nothing less. How are you guys?" I lied as smoothly as possible. They both looked incredulous.

Charlotte decided to take this one, "Sweetie, I'm a woman and I can sense lies. You're lying. Now, do you want to tell us or just one of us if you prefer, what the whole problem is? Or just parts if you don't want to relay your entire life to us." If she's so much nicer than Peter, how come she's stuck with him? Okay, so these people don't know me, and I can keep it to the human version right?

"Well, if you really want all of my problems on your shoulders." I said. I didn't mind, but I'm sure they did. I really needed this, no matter how much I hated reliving it.

"Well, we don't want it on our shoulders; just off of yours," Peter said. Okay yeah, I can do this. No I can't, but I'll have to get over it. I've done this before and I can do it again. If they really want to know about all of the horrible things and horrible people in my life, then they can and shall. It had to be done eventually anyway and once it was over with, I could hear theirs and we could all be good friends.

"Chickey!" Peter yelled to grab my attention. "While I don't mind you thinking, you were starting to zone there. You got something to tell us?" Kay, here it goes.

"Well, I'll tell you the shortened version of the beginning. Okay, so I moved in with my dad after my mom went traveling with her husband. I wasn't looking forward to going to a new school and making new friends and it was awful. So, when I was there I met this really mysterious and amazing. I thought he was the best thing that ever happened to me! My dad never like him, he didn't want me getting together with any boys. Well, maybe one but it didn't work. He met someone else and I…" I wasn't coming back to Jake until later. That is, if I did. "Well, it's really complicated from there, but the guy ended up leaving and it broke my heart. It was just awful. Him and his whole family just packed up and left. His dad got a better job and they moved out of state. So, I never saw him again." The tears were welling up now and I had the strong urge to run and hide. "Well, then the guy who my dad actually liked became my really good friend. We did everything together and I thought I could get over the other guy. Then he met someone else and it was, I guess the best way to say it is love at first sight. So, I just shut down. Sure, I had other friends, but those guys were my life. Then, my dad died." The tears were now falling, "Sure, my mom was still alive, but she had her husband and I didn't want to come between that. Everyone had someone, except me. So, by then I had gone to college and met new friends. Which happen to be the friends I'm here with now. So, any other problems in my life you wish to hear about? Or shall we begin with you?" Peter had an odd look on his face, like a light bulb went off when I was talking. Now, he just looked confused.

"That's it?" he asked. "Well, was it teen hormones or what? What made this guy so special?" Ha. Wouldn't you like to know. _Why don't you tell him? Maybe he'll admit that he's one as well. Think of it as a big coming out party._ That's not funny and it's rude.

"No, he was just really amazing. And I loved his family too; his sister was my best friend. They considered me family which made it even worse when they up and left." I explained. Peter looked even more confused, but that light bulb got brighter. I got the feeling that that wasn't a good thing. It was him that was now lost in thought. Charlotte decided to cover for him.

"Don't mind him, he has a friend that was in a similar situation. Surely," she focused this towards him. "he realizes the difference and knows his place!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. What does she know that I don't? Better yet, Peter. _What did I tell you? You don't want to get involved in this! This could be bad news for everyone. We don't want to go through this again!_ Still, I was already in and I knew it.

"What's up with you guys? Are you still cool to hang out?" I wasn't sure if they would be after me going through that and whatever thoughts were going through their minds.

"Of course! We should be asking you that! You're the one who needs a friend, but if we're not that person then we'll respect that." Good God, they must be vampires. These people are the best things that happened to me in a very long time. I just hope that nothing comes along to ruin this like it always has. Heck, if they are vampires (fingers crossed they aren't) I'd still be very lucky to have them.

**Was that too terribly confusing? I'm sorry, I had to finished this very quickly because it was late. I had to keep reconsidering how to do this. Sorry if you hated it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you! Everyone who has added me to their fave story/ alert list and reviewed! I will continue to post frequently, but school is coming up and during the beginning it will be tough. So, hold on and you will get rewarded with Jasper. (But not quite yet) Nope, this chapter is still about developing Bella and Peter/Charlotte's relationship with her. Yes, things will be revealed in this chapter. Many things. So, I'm sorry if it's too much for you, but you'll have to be strong for Bella's sake. I'm going to continue doing multiple POV's unless the chapter calls for otherwise. So before I can ramble anymore, I will go. And don't worry, these will get better. I'm getting a Beta! (readers jump for joy because they're tired of reading crap) But I don't know when. I have the person picked out and everything, but she still needs to read the first few chapters, so this one is un-beta-ed (Yeah…) Sorry for going on and on and on and on… and on. **

**(Peter's POV)**

I wasn't sure how much longer we could last. I could tell that our contacts weren't doing well and they needed to be changed. I could see more and more of the red in Charlotte's eyes every time she looked at me. Plus, I was fairly sure that Izzy could tell also. She is much too perceptive for her own good. I also didn't like her story one bit. It resembled one I had heard way too much; one that didn't need to be rehashed. (Though I had a feeling would be very soon)

After her story had ended, she asked to hear ours. Well dear, we can't tell you that. _Oh yes, I'm a vampire who is over one hundred years old. I used to be in the infamous vampire armies and…_ Yeah, that'd go over well. I wasn't about to tell her one thing; she could figure everything out for herself. _And if she does?_ Then… I'll let Charlotte field that one. Any who, I could tell she was noticing it and would soon ask. Infact, she had even begun to occasionally open her mouth as if to ask, only to close a second later. Well that has got to stop.

"Izzy, we will tell you what you want to know when you ask that question. It's on the tip of your tongue and if you don't ask it soon, your tongue will jump out of your mouth and ask it for you." I said. Exaggerating? Yes. Do I care? No.

"I will, just tell me something about you guys first. I'm waiting to ask the question." She said, still eyeing us. It was as if she could see the contacts dissolving in our eyes. Charlotte and I both saw this and tried to keep our faces as averted from hers as we could without being rude or extremely conspicuous.

"What are you avoiding asking it for?" I asked her. Ha! Try to get out of this one.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to ask it yet, so I'm thinking that if I know more about you it will be easier. So go ahead and start talking." Damn! She had planned for that. What am I saying? I'm a vampire (which was where we were trying to get to) and I don't have to take this. _But if you interfere as a vampire, she won't get to ask_. She is very confusing and if she doesn't ask, I'll rip the (nearly disintegrated) contacts out and see what she says then! _Interfering…_

"No. I cannot go on until I know that you're not confused. So, ask away." Perhaps this stalling I was not creating was just what she wanted. Arguing is not the best of ideas when you're trying to avoid it. Sure not confused. So, ask away." Perhaps this stalling I was not creating was just what she wanted. Arguing is not the best of ideas when you're trying to avoid it. Surely if she couldn't see our eyes enough to tell that they're changing from muddy brown to red again.

"Well sure, I'll start by asking if you're wearing contacts, and what the hell is going on with them? They're changing. That is, if you're wearing any?" FINALLY. I could see Charlotte both visibly relax that the topic was open and tense for the same reason. I'm not sure if I should answer that. Isn't she supposed to figure this out on her own?

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. Why, does it look like we are?" Would she buy that?

"Not anymore. Are you going to say it or am I going to have to?" Now she's straightforward? Well since you put it that way…

"No, you're going to have to. If we're on the same page that is, which is highly unlikely." I challenged.

"No, I'm fairly sure she knows what she's talking about Peter," Charlotte said. Thank you for the support.

Iz finally decided to speak of it, "I know what you are and I really don't want to have to say it. The eyes, the touch, _no heartbeat_." She whispered the last part. Well thank God that's cleared up, "But you still need to explain your past. Well you don't _need_ to, but it would make me feel a whole lot better. Besides, I thought I was done with you people." Done? You people?

"Well Chicken, 'fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living.' And just where did you procure those ingredients?" And how much did she know?

"Well, Mr. Geisel, I'd have to go back into my whole story and I know you don't want to hear it. Even though you have all the time in the world…" Did she really not want to get into it? Could it possibly have been that bad?

"Well Iz, we don't really care about time and we don't mind hearing your story again. That is, if you don't." If she wasn't ready, then we weren't.

"No, it's not the story part that I can't get through again, it's the people. I really loved those guys. You know the guy who broke my heart? Well he and his family were all… like you. They were the best, but they just left one day. Only the guy said goodbye to me…" she trailed off.

"We need names." Char whispered so only I could hear. "You don't think, do you?"

"I don't know, it sounds awful familiar. Besides how many covens harbor a human? Or even could?" I whispered back. I didn't know many people who could hold a human so long without giving in. Obviously we could, but we were very civilized for immortals. Only animal drinkers could.

"Sweetie, could you give us a name? We may know them." Char said. Wrong move, Iz barely wanted to know us now.

"I really doubt you could know them. I don't think they liked to associate with your type. They were vegetarians." Since we were still in public, she chose her words carefully. "But, their family name is… _Cullen_." I KNEW IT! Then again, I know lots of things. Of all the odds; the Cullens?

"The Cullens," Char hissed lowly. "I should've known, only they could cause someone to hurt like this. Look at what they did to the Major!" Charlotte was right. They were good people at heart, but were more focused on family than anything. Carlisle was a good man, but not the smartest. Well now we have to decide how to approach the fact that did know them, Jasper especially.

"I fell in love with the head of the coven's son. After I was put in danger a few times, he decided that his family should leave me and never come back. Have you ever heard of them?" Iz asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer that, she was already on the verge of tears. I knew that this didn't need to be opened, none of it did. It was kind of hard putting this together. This is Isabella Swan, the Cullen's play thing. _See? It's smart I know things! I knew we had some kind of connection with this girl._ My next thought however, would have drained the color from my face if I had any.

Jasper. He's here and she's here and that can't be good. He says that he still blames her (though I think that's a lie) for ruining everything with him and Alice (though he never really loved her anyway). I could tell Charlotte and I were on the same page here, we knew that that could end very badly. Well then it's a very good thing he's already seen us, two surprises won't settle well with the Major. I wonder if we should alert Isabella of the danger that could lie in her wait. Probably not until we at least tell her our past. Which of course is another problem. This poor girl is just full of problems! Plus, she was getting impatient that we weren't answering her. Perhaps that would be her decision as to whether or not she wants us to continue hanging out with her.

"Uh, I think it's best we tell you our past instead. It will make much more sense then," Charlotte said. It was a bad response, but probably the one I would have given. That just screams, 'of course we know them! Now let us tell you how…' Yes, very wise choice. _But it's not like we could lie to her._

"Well short stuff, do you want to hear our past?" I asked her. Perhaps she did and would still like to be our friend. Or she may hate us and go back to her human friends.

"Much as I want to run away, because you obviously know them, you should tell me. There's no other way I can face my fears," she said. Fears? Well sure, we are vampires, but from Jasper told Char and I this girl wasn't afraid of any being. I was still having trouble comprehending how she was holding up so well.

"Okay, we'll tell you then." I began. I knew that I should be handling this with care, but there really wasn't any way to do that. I would just give it to her straight. "Charlotte and I were both turned for the same reason. We were made for the southern vampire wars. The wars were for territory. A ruthless leader named Maria accumulated many vampires and much land. Charlotte and I managed to get out before we were killed. We fell in love sometime before it was our time to be killed."

"Killed? How come?" Iz interrupted. Damn, I shouldn't have said that.

"We were no longer newborns. Newborn vampires are much stronger and faster than older ones. Maria only kept us for a year or so. Unless we were of meaning to her, like a higher authority, we were taken care of. No one ever got away, it was a miracle we could." We were truly blessed that we could get away. I was lucky to have lasted as long as I did and even more lucky to get Charlotte out. "I managed to stay for several years, babysitting the newborns. One day, we had to get rid of the oldest group, which was fine. Until I saw that Charlotte was in it. The only way we managed to get out was because I had an in. I had befriended one of the higher authorities who let us get away." I had to tell her that it was Jasper, but I couldn't tell his story for him. It wasn't my place.

"Who was it?" she asked. Oops, long pause.

"It was Jasper Whitlock. He became my brother in the years I knew him and he still is. Only now he goes by Jasper Hale. The vampire who attacked you at your birthday party." _And you probably should want to stay away from, at least until I can warn him._ This however, wasn't my focus at the moment. My focus was on Iz who was now just staring at the ground. I wasn't sure how she was handling this, which was a bad thing. She had shut down which was worse than blowing up or bawling her eyes out. I was incredibly tempted to try and rouse her from this state, but I could be interrupting a very important line of thought. _

**(Izzy's POV)**

I didn't know what to do, think, say, anything. I didn't even know how to feel about this. These people, I couldn't give them up now. I had to be strong; I had to learn to get over the Cullen's. I didn't even know how I had gotten as far as I did today. Somewhere along the line, I had gone into auto-Iz mode and said very little. I had no desire to hear what I did, but it was necessary. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. So they already knew who I was. They knew everything Jasper had told them, but what had he told them? How I ruined his life when I accidentally gave myself a paper cut. Wow, they must think I'm an idiot. _Oh my God! Jasper means the world to them, it's a wonder they don't hate me!_ I should ask them, but I'm actually afraid to. I was afraid to be sitting next to them even!

If they still contacted Jasper, does that mean they'll tell him about this? Oh God, I can't let them do that! I knew this would end badly. Why do I always have to have bad experiences with vampires? Just when I got nice, funny, wonderful new friends that I think I can trust, this happens. Me, always me!

That wasn't the thing nagging a question at me now though. I wasn't sure why I wanted to ask it, but I felt the need to know. I knew they couldn't tell me, but it was worth the try.

"Peter, how did Jasper end up in the vampire wars?"


End file.
